Extremely Close Best Friends
by UzumakiDragneel
Summary: They're extremely close best friends-too close to extents that people start thinking they're more than just that. What are they, really? Please R
1. So close

**This will be short. Promise. Please R&R. Maximum of 5 chapters.**

**Extremely Close Best Friends**

**Summary: They're extremely close best friends-too close to extents that people start thinking they're more than just that. What are they, really?**

**Disclaimer Applied  
**

* * *

At Fairy Tail academy. Seniors' classroom: Break time

"Why are you guys always so.." Gray looked at both students sitting next to him.

"What are ya talking about ice brain?" Natsu glared back

"I mean, you're so damn close to each other." Said Gray

"We're best friends, it's not really a big deal if we're close, right?" Lucy replied

"Yeah, but, not that close."

Lucy and Natsu paused to see their position.

"Yeah so, Lucy's sitting on my lap, she's helping me with my work here." He pointed his eyes to the paper works set on the table in front of them.

"If a girl and a guy are that close it means something's up." Gray demanded

Lucy blushed. But she was sure nothing was 'up' between her and Natsu. They have always been like this since they became best friends. Yes, a lot have been noticing about their extreme 'closeness', but they don't mind. They're just best friends.

"Just shut up, Gray."

* * *

First chap is short.

Please Review to see if the story's worth continuing XD

Thank you!


	2. Sir Loki

Hello. Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer applied

* * *

**Previously**

**"If a girl and a guy are that close it means something's up." Gray demanded**

**Lucy blushed. But she was sure nothing was 'up' between her and Natsu. They have always been like this since they became best friends. Yes, a lot have been noticing about their extreme 'closeness', but they don't mind. They're just best friends.**

**"Just shut up, Gray."**

School bell rang; recess over!

"Ah, class will start, I'll help you later Natsu." Lucy stood up from his lap and smiled down at him.

"Alright." Natsu pushed himself back to give space for her.

Lucy sat down on her seat, which was located in front of Natsu's

Their other classmates started arriving from recess and sat on their seats as well, chatting continued.

"Hey, it's finally time for Physical Education!" A girl shrieked

"Yay!" Other females responded.

"Afternoon Seniors." The teacher arrived and all behaved.

"Good Afternoon Sir Loki." students greeted; some with hearts on their sparkling eyes.

"Tss, It's him.." Natsu hissed.

**Sir Loki**: Their Physical Ed teacher. It's his first year teaching in Fairy Tail. Through almost a year he's been in academy he has made a popular name throughout the school, especially for girls. He's young, maybe a year or two years older than his senior students. He's got the looks and attitude that would make most girls want him and for that, he literally pisses off most guys in the academy.

"We've got a quiz today. Did you study?" Sir Loki asked as he took a sit.

"Yes sir!"

"We're ready sir Loki!"

"I'll make sure I will a have a perfect score!"

The girls yelled.

Gray, Natsu and all the other guys at class rolled their eyes.

"Good. Let's start." The students prepared their notebooks and pens.

"Where the hell's my pen.." Natsu looked in his bag.

"Luuucee.." He whispered, leaning forward.

"Do you happen to have an extra pen?"

No answer.

"Oy, Luce.."

Still no answer. Natsu crawled next to Lucy and saw her staring blankly at Sir Loki, with her hands below her chin.

_You have got to be kidding me. _Natsu felt a rage inside him.

"Lucy!" He yelled, slamming her desk to the blonde's surprise.

"Natsu, what the hell!" She glared down at him.

"I was calling you and you were busy drooling over Sir Handsome!"

"I-I was not!" She blushed. "What do you want?"

"A pen!"

Lucy took a pen and vigorously handed it to Natsu. "Here! Take the damn pen!"

Silence occurred as Natsu and Lucy heavily glared on each other.

"Are you two love-birds done?" Sir Loki interrupted.

Lucy and Natsu turned their heads to see everyone else's facing on them. They have caused quite a scene.

"Go back to you seat, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu crawled back to his seat as he mumbled stuff.

"Wow, close like a married couple and now you fight like one too?" Gray teased

"Once again, shut up Gray." Natsu replied, annoyed.

Lucy blushed deeply. "S-Sorry Sir Loki."

-x- Time skip –x-

**After class**

Silence reigned over the so-called 'extremely close best friends' as they walk home together. They kept a distance of a foot or two away from each other. If it hasn't become something like a tradition for them to walk home together everyday after class, Natsu would've not been there walking beside Lucy. He was still thinking about earlier, in P.E class.

Lucy turned her head to look at him and sighed.

"Natsu.." She walked nearer to him.

"I'm sorry 'kay?" She smiled her best as she tangled both of her hands around one of his.

Natsu ignored.

"Oh c'mon you've been like this since P.E." She gently rubbed her cheek on the side of his arms. "I'm sorry, really."

Natsu finally turned his head to see her big, brown eyes staring at his.

"Fine." He forced the word.

"Sorry if I yelled at you, it was because you slammed my table." She smiled a fake one.

"Well, I slammed it 'cause you were ignoring me!" He yelled again.

"Okay, I said I'm sorry." Lucy squeezed his hand.

"Kay."

They walked hand in hand until they reached Lucy's apartment.

"Hey ya still have to help me in my school work, remember?" Natsu said as he jumped on Lucy's bed. He's finally in the mood again.

"Yes. Which is why you're still here and I'm not yelling for you to go home." Lucy laid her things on a table.

They started chatting and laughing with each other as they always did. The day ended without any of their school works completely done.

"See ya tomorrow, Luce." Natsu messed with her hair as they stood on the doorway.

"Okay, bye Natsu." Lucy tiptoed and hugged him.

"Goodnight!"

Natsu headed his way home.

* * *

End. Please Review! :)


	3. Coffee

Review please:D

* * *

**Next morning.**

*Ring*

Lucy's eyes slightly opened, she reached for the alarm clock and pressed the snooze button.

"Just..5 more minutes" She whispered to herself.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard snoring under the blankets.

She sat up and carefully looked.

"Natsu!" She shrieked, and at the same time her alarm ringed again. She pushed the stop button then faced Natsu.

Natsu unconsciously jumped up. He had no top on and was wearing only his school pants which were pulled down so his boxers were slightly shown.

"Wha-!" he yelled, now standing on the bed.

A pillow, vigorously thrown, met his face. "What are you still doing here!" Lucy stood on the bed as well to scold him face-to-face.

"Eh..Uh Happy locked me out last night. I guess I got home too late." Natsu lowered his tone and scratched the back of his head.

Soon, Lucy calmed down.

"Oh, well, okay." She replied.

"Can you put something on?" Lucy suggested

Natsu sighed and went off of the bed.

He grabbed Lucy's waist and guided her off the bed too.

Natsu took his polo which was lying on the floor and put it on. "I'll go home to take a shower and dress up."

Lucy nodded.

"I might be late, is it okay if you walk to school without me?" He asked politely while buttoning his shirt. "Just for today?" He added.

Lucy noticed he was buttoning it the wrong way. She sighed and unbuttoned his shirt again. "Yeah, it's alright." She replied.

"Just, take care."

"Yeah."

Lucy finished fixing his polo. Natsu headed off.

"See ya Luce!"

-x-

At school..

Lucy reached the gate at the same time Sir Loki did.

"Morning sir." She greeted shyly.

"Good morning Lucy." He smiled "You went here alone?"

"Y-Yes." Lucy replied.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked

"Wha- You mean Natsu? He's not my boyfriend." She laughed

"Oh."

They were just about to part ways when Sir Loki held Lucy's hand.

"Would you mind for a coffee after school?" Sir Loki asked.

Lucy couldn't reply, she was blushing hard. She nodded and swiftly went the other direction.

-x-

Math class (First subject)

Their teacher was in the middle of a discussion when Natsu sneaked in.

He was literally crawling to his seat.

"Natsu Dragneel. I can see you!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Stand up and head to you sit!"

Natsu did so. Lucy smiled at him as he passed.

"Oh, and you will be attending detention after school for being late!" The teacher added.

Some students chuckled.

"Good for you." Said Gray.

Natsu faced him and did an ugly face.

-x-

Recess..

"Aw damn it I've got detention." Natsu had his hands on the back of his head while walking with Lucy.

"That's what you get for being late." Lucy giggled.

Natsu pouted. "But you'll wait for me, right?"

Lucy looked down. "Uh, well, you see.."

"What?" Natsu glared.

"Something came up.." She faked a smile.

Natsu continued glaring. "What is it?" He walked towards Lucy.

"I'm with…" Lucy walked back as Natsu moved forward. Soon, Lucy felt the wall at her back, but Natsu didn't stop moving closer.

"Sir Loki." She spitted out. Only inches separated their faces.

Natsu growled after hearing his name "What about him?" He placed his hand on the wall.

"He asked me if we could get coffee after school." She trembled but still managed to fake the biggest smile.

"And..you..accepted?" asked Natsu, emphasizing each word bitterly.

Students around were noticing them but they didn't mind.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Yes."

Natsu punched the wall beside Lucy's head. "Why did you?" He yelled.

"Well, why wouldn't I!" Lucy yelled back.

"Because you know I wouldn't approve you going out with that guy!" the argument went on..

"Do I need your permission?" she pushed Natsu away and started walking.

"We're just friends, Natsu." She paused, with her back facing Natsu. "Extremely close. But still, just friends, right?"

She didn't look back to see Natsu's expression, instead she walked as fast as she could away from him.

*The bell rang and students headed their way to classes. Including Natsu, who felt as if a boulder fell on his chest.

Lucy and Natsu didn't talk to each other throughout that day. Natsu even traded for a seat far from Lucy's.

-x-

*Detention..

Natsu sat on the desk beside the window.

He got the view of Lucy and Sir Loki, heading out together.

"Damn." He whispered and punched his desk.

"Shhhhh.." said the teacher.

Natsu hid his face with his hands and growled.

"Had a bad day?" A familiar voice came from beside him.

Natsu looked. "Gray, what are you doing here?"

"None of your business." Gray replied.

No one spoke for a few minutes.

"You're best friends?" Gray broke the silence.

Natsu nodded.

"Then why do you feel that way?" He asked

Natsu turned to face him "Feel what way?"

"Idiot." Gray smirked. "I saw you at recess, you were..mad."

Natsu turned to his desk and buried his face in his arms.

"Shut up." He said.

"All you have to do is tell her." Gray softly punched his shoulder.

..

"Tell her?" Natsu whispered to himself.

* * *

Please tell me how was it :D I've got a new story by the way. Check it out, **'Tease'** :))


End file.
